Jade's Adventure
by MelodytheSongbird
Summary: Aladdin's daughter runs off, what will happen when she encounters a magic portal to all of DisneyPlanet? Lame summary, but PLEASE READ!
1. Escape

Jade was angry, her father, Aladdin, was making her learn posture, etiquette, and politeness to those you don't want to be polite to. She had run off to her room and locked her door to prevent an angry, tea-soaked instructor and an even angrier dad. Why did she even need these skills? She won't be wed until she's twenty-two!

"Jade open this door! Now!" Aladdin called from the other side of the door. "I will take away Gemm and put her in a stable if you don't in two minutes! One minute fifty-nine, one minute fifty-eight!" Jade stood up from her bed, ran over to the door, and opened it.

"You wouldn't dare! Mom never approves of that!" Jade said after she opened the door, glaring at her father.

"Only if you neglect your responsibilities!" Aladdin called back as Jade stormed off to her bed. She grabbed a brush off the side table by her bead and started brushing her hair violently, even though it was already silky smooth. "Come on, Jade, you know that your mother and I only want the best for you." He said, stepping into her room.

"What is best for me is for me to decide, don't you think? I mean it is MY life!" she ran over to a carpet on the wall. "Let's go carpet!" it came off the wall and hovered in the air, she hopped on and they flew out of her room, grabbing a cloak, away from the balcony and into the city of Agrabah. It would be near impossible to find her in the market place and alleys, a skill she had inherited for her "street rat" father.

Abu climbed onto Aladdin's shoulder and let out an "Eek, eep." Signifying that he knew Aladdin would find him. Iago flew into the room, followed by Jasmine. They looked worried.

"We say Jade fly into the city from my balcony, what happened?" Jasmine asked.

"She dumped tea on Professor Whatzisface." Aladdin replied, walking over to Jade's bed, her tiger cub, Striper, was curled up on her pillow; he woke up and darted out of the room. "Probably went to get some food, little pig."

Both Aladdin and Jasmine stared longingly out the balcony as the small dot that was Jade disappeared into the city.

**Tada, the first chapter! Please R&R! First ten people to review get a sugar cookie shaped like an acorn! (Not guaranteed)**

**Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the Disney characters!**


	2. Steppin' Time!

**All you Mary Poppins fans read on! It's Steppin' Time! (I do not own Mary Poppins) **

Jade and Alan landed on a dark, London rooftop with a thud. She rubbed her head.

"Where…where are we?" she asked, looking around her. On the next rooftop over there were about thirty people, what were they doing? She looked closer, DANCING on the roof? That's a crazy thing to do. What if one of them fell-wait, most of them looked like they knew what to do around a chimney, what were those called? Oh yeah, chimney sweeps. But there were two kids on the rooftop, too, they definantly not as experienced as the sweeps. "Let's go over there and ask where we are!" she called as Alan paced on the other side of the roof.

"Okay, we look the part. Might as well give it a shot." He shrugged. He was right, he was now wearing a black turtleneck and pants, brown shoes as well as a black beret, he looked just like them! She looked down to see her clothes. WOW! She was now wearing a black turtleneck, a red coat, a black skirt, and red Mary Janes.

Jade jumped over to the other rooftop, heading to the woman who seemed to be in charge. "Excuse me, miss, we don't want to bother you. But where are we?" she asked the woman; she was wearing a red dress and had black hair. She seemed friendly.

"You're in London, miss and mister. I'm Mary Poppins. Who are you?" Mary Poppins asked politely. Jade trusted Mary, so she told her.

"I am Princess Jade of Agrabah. This young man is Alan of Agrabah." She said, gesturing to Alan as she mentioned him.

"Well, you're just in time. Bert's about to announce that it is stepping time." Mary said pointing to a tall man that looked a little like Alan. Bert called out to the rest of the sweeps.

"Shteppin time!" Bert called. All of the sweeps we're echoing him: "Steppin' time? Steppin' time!"

They all started to sing, Jade and Alan followed along. Until Bert sang "Up to the rooftop step in time!" they got on the rooftop just fine, but going across and down, Jade tripped over her shoes.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said as she got to her feet and brushed off her skirt. "Don't mind me." The portal appeared on a nearby chimney. "The portal!" she exclaimed. "Sorry to leave this happy and enjoyable scene, but me and Alan have to go. Thank you for the marvelous time!" she called over to Bert. He waved back as they ran toward the portal.

"Anytime, Princess Jade, anytime!" Bert said as they jumped into the portal. The last thing they saw was Mary spinning incredibly fast above the ground.

**Steppin' Time is done, but be prepared to see Jade beat a mystery character at a race! Please R&R! And please don't give me any "You put this up too soon" stuff, I have a lot of free time and use it writing this!**


	3. The race and the Beast

**Okay, okay, I know this is a little bit quick after the last chapter, but that one was short. So no "You put this up too soon" comments or you don't get a cookie!**

They landed with another thud as they landed outside of a lighted building with laughing men inside.

"Let's go in there it's freezing!" Alan exclaimed. He headed toward the building, it had a sign that read: 'Gaston's Pub'

"I don't like the sound of 'Gaston', Alan, I've heard it before, from my pen pal, Belle, she says he's stuck up and only thinks about himself." Said Jade cautiously. Alan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the pub. The most muscle-bond of the men was singing about himself.

"No one hunts like Gaston, no one's as strong as Gaston. No one's fast as Gaston!" Gaston sang. At ' no one's fast as Gaston' Jade couldn't take it anymore, she stood up.

"I bet I'm faster than Gaston!" She cried out. "Let's see if this **horse-face **can live up to his bragging!" Alan tried to get her to sit down.

"Do you see what you're wearing?" He asked with a hiss. She looked in a mirror. She was wearing a lilac ankle-length dress, golden ballet shoe-like shoes, and a white apron. She didn't exactly look like that racing type.

"I wish I was wearing a different outfit." She moaned. And in a flash of sparkles, she was wearing a lilac mini-dress-type shirt, pale blue pants like her mother's, and some of her own shoes, her long, black hair had been pulled back into a sleek pony-tail, she still looked pretty cute, though.

"Who said that?" Gaston asked, looking around the room, he winked at Jade.

"The girl you just winked at. Ready to eat dirt?" she said fiercely, smirking a little.

Little man came up to Jade. "Who do you think you are, challenging Gaston?" Jade jumped off of her chair and looked down at him.

"I am PRINCESS Jade of Agrabah, honored for winning every race thrown at her! Daughter of King Aladdin! And ten times faster than your 'Gaston' will ever be!" she spat out at the little man. "That is who I am! Now are you ready to race Gaston? Or do you need to deflate your head so you can get out the door?" He was mad now.

"I take your challenge, Jade! But on one condition, if you loose, you have to go to dinner with me." Gaston said, looking pleased with himself. As if he was going to win, HA!

"Fine, first one to the town square and back wins." Jade set down the terms of the race. "But I go from the back of the pub."

Alan gasped and pulled her aside. "Are you crazy? The BACK? You'll lose for sure!"

"I'm going from the back so that I can get on carpet and get ahead of him and then carpet will drop me off at a bush that is the same length away from the pub as the length of the pub, I'll run as fast as I can and then reach the finish line!" Jade explained. "Classic rule of mine, if handicapped, you get an advantage equal to your handicap!"

"But he doesn't know that." Alan said.

"Exactly!" Jade rolled her eyes and went to the back of the pub. "Okay, I'm ready, Gaston!"

The little yes-man to Gaston called out to start. "GO GO GO!"

"Come on carpet, it's a nice, dark night. Let's go." She hopped on and flew to the desired destination and shot off like a rocket, bypassing Gaston. "Guess you're not getting that date!" She leaped over a bench and touched the statue of the founder and ran back towards the pub.

"NO ONE BEATS GASTON!" Gaston screeched and picked up speed, but it was too little, too late. Jade had already gotten to the pub and was ordering herself water.

"Ahh, refreshing!' she said as she finished off the crystal clear water. "Much better than the crystal water in Agrabah." Gaston walked in, out if breath.

"How dare you, a young lady, beat Gaston?" Gaston panted as he staggered over to the counter.

"Because ladies are just as good as men!" she said, downing another water. Gaston growled. "Let's go Alan, I don't want to hang around here anymore." she blew a kiss at the barman as payment for the water

They headed into the woods. Searching for a castle that Belle had mentioned in her letters. They found it just fine, but the gates were locked.

"Excuse me! Can we come in? We're friends of Belle, Jade and Alan! Please let us in, it's starting to rain!" Jade called from the gates, seeing lights in the castle. She shook the gates with ferocity. "Let me in! I am Princess Jade of Agrabah! Let me in!"

**In the castle…**

"I think someone is requesting entrance, sire." Lumiere called to the Beast from the window. "It looks like a young lady and a young man. They're getting drenched!" He pushed open the window to hear the young woman cry.

"I am Princess Jade of Agrabah! Let me in!" the voice carried up to the window with great volume. Lumiere looked sadly at the Beast.

"Are you sure we cannot let her in? I've heard Belle mention a girl named Jade on a few occasions." The Beast shook his head.

"If you must, I would not normally approve, but if it is for Belle's friend, go on ahead." He said gruffly. Lumiere hopped out of the room.

"Cogsworth, open the gates!" Lumiere instructed. "We have two new guests, and friends of Belle's waiting." Cogsworth went outside and opened the gate.

"Welcome, friends of Belle. Come in, come in." Cogsworth said, lamely.

"Thank you, um, Cogsworth?" Jade asked, hoping to get the name right.

"Yes, Belle has obviously told you my name in her letters." The little clock said as they entered the castle. "Good evening, Belle, you have visitors." Belle was on her way across the main hall as Cogsworth entered with Jade and Alan.

"Belle?" Jade asked running over to Belle.

"Jade?" Belle said as they hugged each other. "Who'd you get here?"

"No idea!" she said like a teenage schoolgirl. The two screamed like little teenagers at a concert by their favorite band. "But I made Gaston eat his words when I landed here earlier! He was all 'no one's fast as Gaston' and I said 'I bet I'm faster than Gaston!' and he didn't know that I said it so when he looked around to see the challenger, he winked at me! So I said 'the girl you just winked at! Ready to eat dirt?' so we raced and I WON!" the two screamed again.

"Come with me to the dining hall, it's time for dinner!" Said Belle, dragging Jade away from the bewildered Cogsworth and Alan.

"Girls are so…" Alan started, Cogsworth finished.

"Confusing?" he replied.

"Yeah, you wanna' go get some dinner?"

"Sure."

**What happens during Jade's Stay with the Beast? See this story next week and I'll tell you! LOL! R&R!**


	4. Making Impressions

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Tests, what can you do?**

"Wait, I can't go to dinner dressed like THIS!" Jade exclaimed right outside the dining hall. "Let me change real quick. I wish I was wearing something drier and more formal." A flash of sparkles. She was now in a lovely, sea-blue dress that went down to the floor and had beautiful, long sleeves that came to a gentle point at the beginning of the middle finger, her hair was brushed to a silky smoothness and fell neatly down to her hips, two parts of hair on either side of the front had been fastened together at the back of her head. Her jewelry was a nice pair of, what else, jade earrings and a gold necklace with a jade locket attached. "Much, much better!" she said, twirling around in front of a mirror to see how she looked.

"You look marvelous, mademoiselle." Lumiere said as she twirled, he was standing on the table near the mirror. She jumped a little, and then giggled.

"Oh, it's just you, Lumiere! I thought that a ghost was talking to me!" Jade said as she bent down to talk to Lumiere. "How are you this evening?" she asked.

"Right as rain, and you?" Lumiere responded. Jade stood up.

"Okay, I've just run away from my dad, found a portal that lead first to London, and then here. And I got drenched in rain. No biggie." She shrugged. Lumiere looked shocked.

"No biggie? That sounds like a big biggie!" Lumiere exclaimed.

Belle looked worried. "Why did you run away, Jade?"

"My dad, he's making me do all these lessons on how to be a proper princess and I HATE them! But today, I snapped. Professor Whatzisface was getting all in my face about how I wasn't sitting right or I wasn't holding the teapot right. I said 'Yeah, well maybe I'll just put this tea where it belongs!' and I dumped the entire teapot on his head, but it was iced tea, so it didn't burn him. But I ran and locked the door to my room, dad threatened to put Gemm in a stable and I flew off on carpet. The rest is hard to explain." Jade explained as they took their seats at the long table. She gasped in awe. "Your master doesn't skimp on elegance, does he, Lumiere?"

"The master prefers extravagance." Lumiere motioned around the dining hall. Jade looked around at the breath-taking beauty.

"I want to stay here." She said breathlessly. "Much more beautiful than Agrabah or London!" Belle looked at Jade with concern.

"Why? You have such a wonderful life in Agrabah. You have everything you ever want." Belle asked. Jade's face fell.

"That all comes at a price, etiquette lessons." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "You have to be kept against your will in one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen!"

"And that's a good thing?" Belle looked confused.

"Of course. I personally think Beast is sweet and caring." Jade stared at the door where the Beast would soon be arriving. "And besides, I think HE likes YOU." She said, pointing first to the door, then to Belle. Belle looked shocked.

"B-b-but I'm just a bookworm! A geek!" She looked around the hall. "Why would he ever like me?"

"You are not, you hear me? N-O-T a bookworm or a geek!" Jade exclaimed. Belle sighed. The Beast entered, his eyes fell towards Jade, slumped forward in her seat, elbows on the table, and head on top of her hands. She looked up at Beast. "Hello, Beast, is it?"

"That is what I am known by, yes." He nodded. "But I trust the two of you enough for you to call me Eric." He took his seat at the head of the table. Jade slightly blushed.

"Well, Eric, thank you for allowing me to stay in your abode. It is extravagant in every way." Jade thanked Eric. Alan rolled his eyes. Those etiquette lessons were paying off.

"You're most welcome, Princess Jade." Eric said, taking some soup.

The rest of dinner went very well. Eric and Jade went back in forth, giving each other compliments. Alan felt that he was going to puke if they kept that up. He left the table and went to the guest bedroom as soon as Eric brought up the subject of how her hair looked.

**TIME WARP! THE NEXT DAY…**

"Alan! Alan! Come on! I was just making a good impression! Alan, come back!" Jade called as Alan stormed out of the library. She flopped down on the couch dressed in cozy silk azure pajamas. She put her face in her hands. "I am so stupid. I shouldn't've responded when Eric complemented my hair. That's probably what set him off. I wish he knew what I was trying to do."

"Love is very tricky, no?" Lumiere asked as he hopped up beside Jade on the end table, she looked over at the little candelabrum.

"You're there whenever I need you, aren't you?" She asked, laughing a little. Lumiere smiled.

"I am just here at the right times." Lumiere shrugged. Jade laughed.

"I wish you were a human, at least for today. Then I would totally ask you out, right in front of Alan, just to make him jealous! Then he would try to get me back and then we could talk, and-WOAH!" she fell over sideways a young man with blonde hair was suddenly sitting on the table. He had the same looks as Lumiere and was wearing a gold suit. "WOW! You look so handsome! C'mon, we have to go find Alan and then you can ask me out to make him jealous!" She grabbed Lumiere's hand and pulled him into the main hall, where Alan was sitting on the stairs. She secretly wished to be wearing a nice day dress and was soon wearing the same outfit she had first shown u in France wearing. She faced Lumiere "Okay, I'll say 'You wanted to talk to me?' and you'll say something nice about how I look, I'll say thanks and then you'll ask me out on a date." She whispered as she and Lumiere moved to the foot of the stairs. Lumiere nodded and stood a good two feet across from her.

"Jade." He said in the most romantic voice he could.

"Yes," she nodded and swayed back and forth slowly.

"You are wearing a very lovely dress this morning, I must say." Lumiere said stepping closer and taking her hand, he kissed it gently. Alan looked up. "And I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening."

"No!" Alan shouted as he hurtled down the staircase. Jade looked down so her hair would cover her smile up. "You can't go out with him! I-I-I love you more than he does! He's only known you for what, FIVE minutes? And I've known you since you were thirteen! I want you to go to dinner with me not-not-not sorry, what's your name?"

"Lumiere," Jade giggled. Alan looked shocked. "And yes, I will go to dinner with you. Thank you Lumiere, but you're not my type."

"That's okay, I like one of the feather-dusters more, anyway." Lumiere said as he resumed his candelabrum form. As he hopped off, Alan gave Jade a kiss on the cheek.

"I was wondering when you would do that." Jade said sweetly. But the moment was ruined as there was a commotion from outside the main door.


	5. LOVE and more

"What was that?" Jade said, turning quickly to the door. Alan mimicked her.

"I don't know." He said, looking concerned and wrapping his arm around Jade. There were voices from outside. They sounded familiar.

"Open this door, we are seeking the princess!" it was the head guard from Agrabah. Jade bolted away from the door. Carpet was at her side in moments, she hopped on and they flew up to the chandelier. She put a finger over her lips.

"I wish I looked like a human servant of this place." Alan said and opened the door. "Good evening, gentlemen."

"We seek the princess, Jade." The burly man said, straightening up.

"I am sorry, there is no princess here at the time, there was one last night, but seemed to be in a hurry, only stayed for dinner, said she was heading for New York." Alan lied. The men left after a long conversation with Alan. After he closed the door he wished his old clothes back and Jade flew back down on carpet. She jumped off and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said, looking into his eyes. Snow drifted by the window as it had been all morning.

"I was wondering when you would say that." Alan said, almost mimicking Jade. Jade smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "And that." The two laughed.

"Do you want to play in the snow?" Jade asked. Just then a snowball splattered against the window by the door. "I wish I was wearing a dress and coat for playing in the snow." Just as before, her wish was granted. Alec repeated the wish for his standards and they headed outside, dodging a snowball hurled by Eric, Jade ducked. "Eric!" she called in a 'why-did-you-do-that?' tone. Beast came around the corner, followed by Belle, who was holding a snowball.

"I see you are having a good day." Jade said, picking up some snow and forming it into a snowball and tossing it at Eric. He let out a "whoa!' and ducked off to one side, falling into the snow. Jade and Belle laughed. "Guess what?" Jade whispered to Belle.

"What?" Belle whispered back as Eric and Alan started to build a pile of snowballs.

"Guess!"

"You want to go home?"

"NO!"

"I give up."

"Alan kissed me! On the cheek, but a kiss!" Jade squealed and the two jumped up and down. Eric tossed a snowball and it nailed Jade in the back of the head. She turned and saw Eric bending down to pick up another snowball and Jade picked one up and threw it at Eric. Alan threw one at Belle and Belle threw one back, they were acting like twelve year olds.

Over a hot lunch of warm sandwiches and hot cocoa, they planned out how Jade and Alan would leave, much to Jade's discontent.

"We have to leave eventually, Jade." Alan said, sipping his cocoa. Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want to go." Jade said.

"What if we end up with another one of your penpals?" Alan suggested. "You have a ton of them"

"Like who?" Jade asked, obviously interested, she sat up a little straighter.

"Ariel is back with her dad for a little." Belle said, taking out a book.

"So if visited her, we would become mer-people?" Alan and Jade asked at the same time. Jade continued. "All we have to do now is find the portal." She sank back down in her seat.

"It must be by the pub back in the town." Alan guessed.

"I am NOT going back to that pub!" Jade almost shouted. "That Gaston guy won't leave me alone until he gets a date with me. I can tell. Did you even see how he winked at me before I raced him?" She asked. Alan nodded.

"Hopefully we won't run into Gaston. But if we do, I'll personally beat him up for you." Alan said jokingly.

Jade laughed. "Hopefully we get to the pub unharmed, Mr. Macho Man." Belle laughed with Jade with time. "I'm joking!"

"Well, we should leave soon or we might miss it." Alan said as Carpet zoomed into the room, with a lamp on it's back.

"Dad did NOT send Genie?" Jade asked, staring at the lamp.

"Rub it!" Alan shrugged. Jade did and right as she laid her hand on it, a cloud of blue smoke erupted from it, forming into a genie. Jade coughed and waved her hand in front of her face to clear a little of the smoke.

"Well, well, well, here's the little princess" Genie said, picking up Jade her hood between his giant fingers. "What are you doing here?"

"Put me down, Genie! I'm not enjoying this!" Jade yelled, thrashing about to release herself from Genie. "GENIE!"

"Oh, you know I wouldn't want to hurt you!" Genie said, changing to human size and grabbing onto Jade's sleeve. "Your dad misses you, Jade."

"I don't care! Once I get back I'll be sent straight back to etiquette lessons!" Jade started to cry. "I hate those lessons, I told you that when I first started them. I asked you to help me out, remember? And you gave me excellent posture in the presence of the teachers. And I thank you for that." Jade was crying now, Alan cam over and wrapped an arm around her as Genie let her go.

"Listen, I'll get another portal up for you, right here, okay?" Genie said, waving his arms in circles.

"It was you making the portals?" Alan asked. Genie nodded. A portal appeared near the fireplace. "Let's go."

"Tell everyone goodbye for us, okay Eric?" Jade asked as she ran towards the portal with Alan, Genie and Carpet. Eric nodded. The next thing she saw was a swirling rainbow.

**Okay, I finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update. **

**R&R**

**R&R **

**R&R**

**R&R**

**PLZ?**


	6. Hello Poppit

Chapter 6:

Hello Poppit

The scent of sea salt smashed against Jade's nose like a blast of cold water. She sat up and felt a breeze off the sea. Jade looked around to inspect where she was. Alan was lying on the ground a few feet away, breathing slowly. Voices were talking quickly above her to the left.

"Look here, two young ones, Captain, what do you make of them?" A man with graying hair and sideburns appeared in front of her.

"I'm awake!" Jade gasped. She realized that there was tightness around her waist. She remembered that she had been told about what that could mean, she was wearing the dreaded corset. She felt around for a fan, with no avail, she resorted to fanning herself with her hand. "Why is it so hot?" She panted. She felt her head for bumps. Instead of being down flat, it was piled in intricate curls above her head. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Caribbean, mate." A self-assured voice said from behind her. Jade stood up and turned to the voice, a man with long black dread-locked hair wearing a three-cornered hat and decked out in pirate gear. She wobbled towards the edge of the deck; it was becoming unbearable to breathe. "Why hello…how are you, poppit?"

"Can't…breathe!" Jade gasped for air and fell over the side of the deck, letting out a stifled scream. "Help!" she splashed into the water and was enveloped in cold. The darkness was crushing, every second getting darker. The next moment she was being blinded by sunlight, Alan's face over her's and the quick ripping sound of the corset and air rushing into her lungs. Jade gasped and panted heavily as she steadied her breathing. "Thank you, Alan." She smiled up at him with a soft laugh.

"Well I told him what to do!" The man in the three-cornered hat stepped foreword, seeming anxious to get rewarded.

"Jack!" A feminine voice drew closer and was followed by a woman with blond hair and wearing sailor's clothes dropped next to Jade and undid the pins sticking her hair up. "Really! You could've helped her! Get her some dry clothes." A man ran off and returned with a set of sailor's clothes. She knew she could have wished some on herself, but it was better this way, slightly. Jade grabbed the clothes with a thank you and ran into an empty area of the ship and swapped her wet clothes to the dry ones. Alan had also changed and was talking with Jack and the woman. "Jack, that girl nearly drowned! This boy saved her! He deserves full credit."

"Well, Elizabeth, I did save your life the same way! So I could very well say that it was Master Alan here." Jack stepped swayingly towards Jade, who backed up. "Well hello, miss! I must beg your pardon, but I do not know your name."

"Jade Sultan." She stated simply, though leaving out she was a princess and turned away from Jack. "I am sorry Mister Jack…"

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if you please." He took his hat off and did a tipsy bow. Jade rolled her eyes and walked away from Jack, climbing up a mast, eager to get a glance of the sea. "HEY! Get down from there! That is not a women's place on a ship!"

"Should I care, Captain Sparrow?" Jade laughed and continued climbing. She reached the top, smiling broadly and tossing her hair aside and out of her face. Jade's hair, usually in a long ponytail, was fully undone, only brushed a little, it fell down to her thighs, sweeping elegantly as she swung around the top of the mast, squealing quietly in delight. "_Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me_!" she sung more to herself then anyone. _I feel like a kid again!_ She slid halfway down and climbed the rest.

"Oi! Why were you swinging around the top of the mast? You could have fallen off, miss!" The graying man said and froze, studying her features. "What's your name? You seem familiar…"

"Jade…Jade Sultan" she swept her hair away from her face again, her sparkling green eyes dancing in the sunset.

"You must be the daughter of ruler of the Indian Seas, Lira Sootan!" He exclaimed, Jade raised and eyebrow. "Gibbs." He introduced himself, "I see you met the Captain?"

"I'm the daughter of Aladdin and Jasmine Sultan, Mr. Gibbs, I do not know of this Lira Sootan. I just loved the sea since I was a girl and met a boy familiar with the sea, who had moved into Agrabah to help transport goods by land." She was speaking of Alan himself, who was helping to raise the sails. "That boy is on this ship, he arrived with me, Alan, if you want to adore anyone's skill, adore his."

"Oh, do not be so modest, Jade! I remember the day you told me of how you would swing from the vines in the garden from one platform to the other." Alan had walked up behind her with a man with short black hair and small black mustache and beard. "Oh yes, this is Will Turner, he knows the sea well." Jade hugged Alan quickly and nodded to Will.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Turner." Jade smiled, remembering the slightest bit of her lessons. She flashed a smile and shifted her gaze back to Alan. "Thank you again for saving me, Alan." She blushed as Alan grasped her hand gently. He tugged her towards the upper deck of the ship and she started after him. "See you later, Mr. Turner."

"Will." Will called as she started climbing up the ladder to the deck. Jade's hair was swishing behind her as she climbed and walked, attracting many glances from the men of the ship, and the fact that she was only seventeen added to her petite beauty. The clothes hung from her frame, but were a little tighter around the waist. The legs of the pants hung around her knees, her thin legs obvious.

Jade felt awkward and made authority rush through her. "Stop your gawking and get back to work! You're the most easily distracted crew I have ever seen! Savvy?" She barked, though it was not as threatening with a graceful voice and a kind face. The men did not follow Jade's order. She whipped her hair in a frightening fashion, it made a slight "_CRACK_" as it hit a bucket and it fell over. The men's eyes widened and they looked away. "That's what I thought, you dogs."

"I thought you couldn't speak pirate." Alan smirked and laughed. "That it was indecent."

"In public it is for someone of my stature." Jade said curtly and snatched a bit of rope to tie back her hair. She took a seat at the edge of the ship and started to braid her hair, humming to herself. She tied off the braid and stood up on the edge, soon jumping back on deck. "Do you have a hat?" she looked around and grabbed a hat off the floor, tucking her braid into it and putting it on her head. "Better, now if only the waist of my shirt was a bit looser, I might pass as a boy."

Alan rolled his eyes and pulled her towards where Captain Sparrow was drinking a bottle of rum. Jade plopped down by the Captain and pulled down her hat so it covered her eyes and untucked her shirt so it dangled completely from her frame. She made her voice deepen slightly and took out her gold necklace. "Look what the Jade girl has captain," she said in a passable voice, she held the necklace in front of Captain Sparrow's eyes, which locked on it. She pulled it back towards her and replaced it around her neck. Captain Sparrow looked oddly at Jade and then at her necklace. "Know who I am, Jack?" she lifted her head and let her eyes sparkle in the almost complete darkness. He shook his head. _Heh! Rum is wonderful, a perfect tool to mess with a captain._ "I'll give you a hint, I am a woman, and my name is a gem."

"Ruby?" He asked, searching Jade's eyes. "Sapphire? Opal? Quartz? Jade? Jade!" Jade laughed and smiled.

"Took you long enough, Captain." She stood up and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the top of a bucket as she passed. "Drink up me harites, yo-ho." She took a swig of the ginger ale and took the braid from her hat.

"Look up ahead!" Someone called from the other end of the ship. Jade swirled around, in front of them was an island with what seemed to be a giant squid on its shore. "What is it?" Jade cocked her head and tried to determine what it was, but a stench more fowl than camel dung soon swept the ship, making Jade want to gag. They pulled into shore and the stench became practically unbearable.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it took so long, writer's block PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
